Ghost Gathering Event
Season 1 ran from January 31st to February 6th, 2018. Season 2 ran from January 14th to January 20th, 2019. Season 3 ran from October 7th to October 13th, 2019. The asleep ghost city wakes up at dusk. The soul fire shimmering in the mist lights up the memory deep inside the stygian. Collect Ghost Fire and find the Ghost City hidden in mist to gain delicate sets. Event for the Ghost Gathering Story Suit. Draw in the event pavilion to collect Soul Fire . You will have a free draw every day and additional chances can be bought for 30 each. Each draw will return Stamina , Gold , or Diamonds . Collecting a certain amount of will allow you to obtain one of the 5 event suits and an avatar pendant (Imp Pendant ) that lasts for a certain amount of hours. The first 3 nodes are guaranteed to drop either the Miss Bone or Underworld Lord suits. The last node will give you a background as well as a suit. There will also be little ghosts that will show up during the event. Tap on them to seal them to gain gifts like , dye, , rebirth earrings, etc. Note: This event will come back with higher milestones and your current progress will be saved. If you have already reached a node in the previous season, reaching it again will not give any rewards. Milestones Season 1 15, 40, 85, 170, and 260 Season 2 20, 45, 90, 180, and 270 Stories When you reach and claim a milestone, you will see a story that indicates what suit you'll be getting. Yama Judge ''Life Judge'' In the first 300 years I walked through mortal world In the last 300 years I get tired of immortal life Now I have to find the girl To beg for eternal sleep To ask her for mercy To reach my last verdict Soul Guide ''Soul Lamp'' Before I realized I was at the center of mist Someone whispered to ears But when I turned around Only saw light shimmers In the vast mist Miss Bone ''Bone & Blood'' Woke up from eternal sleep Revived from silent darkness The dusk shadow falls I wear my nightgown When fate withered In the bone cage A flower of evil blooms Flower Mirror ''Lotus Image'' Who cries so sadly Beside the lake Through the clouds the Sun shines I walk into the lotuses Starting the birds Stirring the waves Underworld Lord ''Poem of Night'' I was on the border of dream On the line between life and death The pale moonlight Cannot break the nightmare The yellowed memory withered and Fell in deserted night Suits Miss Bone *'Hair:' Beauty *'Dress:' Bone Allure *'Anklet:' Bone *'Shoes:' Soul *'Makeup:' Bone Painting *'Hair Ornament:' Dark Crown *'Earrings:' Bone Pendant *'Scarf:' Soul Bone Dream *'Gloves:' Bone Within *'Handheld (Right):' Flurried Soul *'Foreground:' Beauty Village *'Ground:' Bone Grave *'Background:' Prison of Life and Death Underworld Lord *'Hair:' Quiet Night Poem *'Dress:' Lord of Underworld *'Shoes:' Rebirth Song *'Makeup:' Quiet Night Dream *'Foreground:' Underworld Fire *'Earrings:' Regret Pendant *'Necklace:' Pearl of Exorcism *'Handheld (Right):' Grudge Doll *'Gloves:' Exorcism Bracelet *'Hair Ornament:' Immortal Poem *'Background:' Exorcism Coffin *'Ground:' Blood Silk Temple Yama Judge *'Hair:' Right and Wrong *'Top:' Purple Gold *'Bottom:' Golden Girdle *'Shoes:' No Way Back *'Hair Ornament:' Yin and Yang *'Foreground:' Life and Death *'Brooch:' White Mist Dragon *'Handheld (Right):' Soul Drainer Soul Guide *'Hair:' Soul Guide *'Dress:' Outsider Forbidden *'Shoes:' Stone Bridge Road *'Hairpin:' Harmony Brings Wealth *'Earrings:' Green Fluorescence *'Waist:' Soul Order *'Handheld (Left):' Night Lantern Flower Mirror *'Hair:' Legend of Ancient *'Dress:' Water of Mirror Pond *'Shoes:' Reflection of Water *'Foreground:' Flower In Mirror *'Hair Ornament:' Moon in River *'Necklace:' Dew on Lotus *'Makeup:' Glistening Surface Background * Ghost Forest Gallery Miss Bone Day.jpg|Miss Bone (Day) Miss Bone Night.jpg|Miss Bone (Night) Underworld Lord Day.jpg|Underworld Lord (Day) Underworld Lord Night.jpg|Underworld Lord (Night) Yama Judge.jpg|Yama Judge Soul Guide.jpg|Soul Guide Flower Mirror.jpg|Flower Mirror Ghost Forest.jpeg|Ghost Forest Video Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen Ghost Gathering Category:Events Category:Reoccurring Events Category:Ghost Gathering Category:Event: Hell Event